


jamie all over

by buckfxckbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, stevebucky - Freeform, this wont rip your heart out i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckfxckbarnes/pseuds/buckfxckbarnes
Summary: based loosely off the song jamie all over by mayday parade





	jamie all over

this story started in california. steve and bucky were in a car, heading to las vegas for the night. being from new york, they were used to there always being bright lights and loud noise, but las vegas was something else. they got lost in the lights swallowing them. 

they blew all their cash. so here they were, sitting on a street corner, begging for change to get home, or maybe to go to san francisco. they’ve always wanted to go. when they couldn’t get back to their home on the east coast, they decided. this summer was going to be spent on the west coast. 

how they ended up in california? steve printed out a us map, blindfolded bucky, and let him draw a circle wherever he chose blindly. and well, they flew out and now they’re stuck there for the next few months. 

yeah, they were stranded on the completely wrong coast, but the  _ sunsets _ were so worth it. they would sit on the beach, just waiting for the sun to fall and spread it’s orange and blue hues over the world, slowly fading to black and putting the world to sleep.

the air in california was so much cleaner than back in new york. the skies were this blue that could only be described as steve’s eyes blue. bucky would hold steve in his arms, laughing at the domesticity of it all. the brunet decided in that moment he would never go back to new york if he could hold steve like this forever. 

their last night, when they had finally made enough money from odd jobs to go back home, they made love by the ocean. their skin was glowing from the setting sun’s light, and the waves crashing were the only sound they could hear besides each other. they were in their own little world, just bucky seeing, smelling,  _ knowing _ steve, and steve seeing, smelling,  _ knowing _ bucky. it was steve and bucky against the world, til the end of the line. 

they slept on the beach. they were too tired to return to the house they were renting for the months they were there. 

when morning hit, bucky rolled over to grab onto steve, but there was nothing there. and there was no sand under him, or waves crashing, or california air. bucky started panicking. that couldn’t have been a dream, it was too  _ real _ . 

the brunet scrambled for his phone on his bedside table, immediately pulling up a new message to steve. 

_ steve? -  _ ** _bucky_ **

_ did we go to vegas? -  _ ** _bucky_ **

_ or the west coast? -  _ ** _bucky_ **

_ really buck? it’s 4 am -  _ ** _steve_ **

_ did we? -  _ ** _bucky_ **

_ uh, no?? not that i can remember anyway -  _ ** _steve_ **

_ oh -  _ ** _bucky_ **

_ okay -  _ ** _bucky_ **

_ you okay buck? -  _ ** _steve_ **

_ yeah -  _ ** _bucky_ **

_ all good -  _ ** _bucky_ **

_ just had a really weird dream -  _ ** _bucky_ **

_ try to get some more sleep, babe. we can talk tomorrow -  _ ** _steve_ **

_ okay -  _ ** _bucky_ **

_ night, stevie -  _ ** _bucky_ **

so it hadn’t happened. he made up a whole fucking summer in his head. it felt so fucking real. he made up a whole  _ relationship  _ with his best friend in his head. bucky collapsed back into his bed and closed his eyes, ready to attempt to get a few more hours of sleep. 

then his eyes snapped open. 

“wait a fucking second-”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this one ended way better than a daydream away for sure.
> 
> i hope yall enjoyed, leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> check out my other works please and thank you!!


End file.
